Victoire Weasley and the Lamentful Blackheart
by Hatgurl
Summary: Post DH. Victorie Weasley is fairly popular and well liked at Hogwarts. Life is calm and peacful. But one night when a statue breaks and the spirit of a Dark Wizard is released, she has to unlock a fair amount of Hogwart's secrets that'll blow her mind.
1. The Wicromave

**Don't read if you haven't read DH. This is how I interpreted things from what I read in the book, and considering JKR hasn't given us writers much in the way of guildlines for these characters, I'm pretty much flying by the seat of my pants. **

Victorie Weasley and the Lamentful Blackheart

Chapter 1

The Wicromave

In the depths of a forest found in central England, past the fast-moving brook, over the white bridge and past the makeshift tomb now worn with age, there sat a cottage. This was no ordinary cottage however. Beyond the fact that it kept itself spick and span on the inside as well as the outside without any human intervention, beyond the fact that it had once been hidden from everyone except for a select few people who knew where it was, beyond the fact that the ordinary healthy, news-addicted, pencil-pushing human being couldn't see it. The thing that made this house most distinctly unordinary was the fact that wizards lived there. Three wizards to be precise. A handsome, red headed young man with a rather unfortunate amount of scarring on his face due to a past conflict, an breathtakingly beautiful young woman, and an eleven-year-old little girl. The latter two of the three were sleeping. Victorie Weasley, however, was not.

Victorie Weasley could barely contain herself. There was very little chance that she would even attempt to sit still for two seconds on a day like today. She'd been up since four in the morning, doing all of her usual chores, as well as making breakfast rather clumsily and taking out the trash manually, just so nothing could interrupt the perfection of that particular day. Finally, as soon as the clock struck seven, Victorie Weasley tore up the stairs post haste to wake up her parents, seeing as Victorie had been looking forward to this day for years.

She tore down the hall, past the linen closet as well as her own bedroom, which was completely and utterly spotless as she'd double checked its cleanliness seven times before deciding that it was completely clean and therefore couldn't get in the way of the positively fantastic day to come, and threw open the door, abruptly waking her until recently peacefully sleeping parents. She jumped up onto her bed, fully clothed and readily groomed, her long blonde hair pulled back in a tight French braid that could rival the way that her mother did it.

"It's today, it's today it's today, it's today!"

Mrs. Weasley, also known as Fleur, yawned. "And what day is this, _mon petite diable_?" she questioned, feigning obliviousness as she began to pull her hair curlers out, placing them in a basket next to her bed. Victorie pouted, what was this? How on earth could her parents have forgotten? This was the day! The day she'd been waiting for!

"It's _today!_" she exclaimed, trying to remind her mother again who merely pulled the rest of her curlers out and wrapped her arms around her groggy husband who was smiling, obviously amused at his daughter's antics.

"I believe that our daughter, she is unable to say anything else, _mon chere. _Do you think?" she asked with a grin. Bill rolled his eyes.

"It can't be _that _day already, can it?" asked Bill in mock surprise. Victorie's eyes widened at the possibility that her father hadn't forgotten.

"But it IS, Papa, it IS!" she insisted, almost desperate to get her point across as she hopped up and down frantically.

Fleur sighed and sat up and pulled Victorie over to sit her on her lap. "Oh, Vickie, but you're much too young. Maybe next year." she teased.

"_Maman!_" exclaimed the eleven-year-old impatiently. Fleur chuckled and stood up, fixing her slightly disheveled nightgown and walking over to the closet to get her housecoat. Bill was up and heading to the door in his muggle pajamas.

"I suppose I'll start on breakfast, then." he called as he walked down the hall, pulling his long red hair, which he'd point blank refused to cut, into a ponytail. Victorie almost literally flew to his side from his room and shook her head violently, her braid whipping her in the face and making her think twice about doing it again.

"You don't need to, Papa, I already made it a little while ago!" she replied. Bill blinked and checked his watch.

"When?" he asked in surprise as Victorie ran downstairs and into the kitchen, awaiting her parent's arrival with nearly as much anticipation as she was awaiting the true start of the day. Victorie had made their breakfast a whopping two hours previously, having spent the better part of the two hours trying not to burn it. But eventually everything had come out pretty decently.

"Two hours ago." she replied cheerily. Bill exchanged glances with Fleur who had just appeared at the top of the stairs and folded his arms.

"Well, it will be cold by now, won't it?" he said, wondering what mess the kitchen had been in while she was attempting to make something at least partially edible. Victorie, however, shook her head vigorously and then ran over to the other side of the kitchen, pointing to a black metallic box with numbers on one side.

"I put it all in the wicromave that Grandpa gave us last year. It's dead useful!" she exclaimed, pulling out two plates of pancakes that had been stacked on top of each other and setting them down on the table.

"That's _microwave_, Vickie, and we told you not to touch that, didn't we?" Bill chastised. Fleur sat down and poked at her pancakes with suspicion. Though she loved her daughter dearly, she could easily see the child mistakenly pour Skele-gro into the pancake batter instead of vanilla or something of that variety. Bill on the other hand, couldn't help but start laughing as Victorie proceeded to try and microwave the bacon she'd made as well. People of the Weasley family had often commented on her obsession with muggle things that was strikingly similar to her grandfather's. The senior Mr.Weasley had been very pleased with this and always had something new and interesting to show Victorie when she came over on occasion. He'd even given her her own plug to start a collection like he had. After 'nuking' the bacon she went across the kitchen again to get a hold of milk and orange juice for her parents.

Fleur had taken a bite of her pancakes and not found anything particularly wrong with them so she'd opted to continue eating. She glanced at her daughter as she poured her orange juice for her. "Why have you done this for us, Vickie?" she asked curiously as Vickie sat down, having already eaten. Victorie beamed and shifted around in her seat with evident excitement.

"So we can get there as soon as possible. I want to be there right away!" she cried. Bill grinned at Fleur. "We only have four more hours before the train leaves, it'll take at least one hour to set up the portkey, and you two need to get ready, that'll take around thirty minutes or so. Eating this might take about another half hour, seeing as I've made seconds if it's good---"

"It's very good Vickie, well done." Bill interrupted and then went back to eating, while watching his daughter plan things with that same amused glint in his eye.

"---Right. So you'll want seconds. So that's another half hour. And we need to wait for the portkey to activate, that'll take about fifteen minutes. So that means that once we get there I'll have an hour and fifteen minutes to explore and you two have a decent amount of time to see me off." she explained breathlessly.

"_Mondeiu_, you certainly have put a fair amount of work into this, haven't you?" questioned Fleur who was finishing up her pancakes as Victorie piled a few more onto her plate. Victorie nodded.

"For three months I've been figuring this out exactly." This didn't surprise Bill or Fleur. Within her own little world and the things she cared about, Victorie was known for being meticulous. A raging perfectionist when it came to her talents, she wouldn't stop until she was completely and utterly satisfied with her work. Victorie took her parent's plates once they were done and took them to the sink. Fleur, however, decided to save her daughter the trouble of washing the dishes, as she'd already worked so hard that particular morning.

"_Scourgify_." And the plates were clean. Bill went up to his room, got dressed, and went outside to help the other local wizards set up the portkey. There was a fair amount in the general area, some of which had children, so they'd be using it as well. Victorie trailed along, asking questions and wondering if any of the other kids were there as well. Her uncle George and her Aunt Angelina, who lived in the general area and would be using the same portkey, had a daughter who was the same age as her, and she'd been Victorie's best friend for most of the childhood so it was only natural that Victorie had wondered if she was there.

She was in fact. George and Angelina were there as well, arguing over which way was better to check and see if it was working or not. The portkey was a florescent orange Frisbee that looked entirely unremarkable to her, though she knew that it would, in fact, take her to their destination. Her cousin, Titania, was a portly young girl with her hair pulled back in corn rows, who's remarkable blue eyes sparkled with kindness. Her dark face, hardly visible in the shadows of the large willow tree she was sitting under, was drawn up in a smile as she waved Victorie over to come sit with her. Victorie grinned and ran over to sit down. She chuckled as she looked at Titania's parents.

"How long until Uncle George gives up?" she questioned with a smirk. Her uncle George could never stay angry at Angelina for too long. It just hurt him to see her pretty face contorted in rage, apparently.

"A sickle says another minute and a half." Titania said as she folded her arms. Victorie crossed her legs and got comfortable.

"You're on." she replied. And within another minute and a half, George had stopped and was now listening to what Bill had to say on the subject of the portkey, which Angelina seemed to agree with. Victorie reached into her pocket. "I'll pay you when it's time to go. My change purse is back at home."

Titania nodded. "Okay. But I'm holding you to it."

"BILL!" called Fleur's magically enhanced voice from the cabin. "COME BACK HERE AND PUT YOUR GOOD CLOTHES ON! IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO!"

Bill sighed and looked to his younger brother and his wife. "I'll be back in a moment; Fleur can't leave the house if at least one of us aren't looking good." Victorie heard this and then stood up against the tree.

"Will you get my trunk, papa? I forgot to bring it with us." Bill nodded and then disapparated. George sighed and then folded his arms.

"You girls excited."

"YES!" cried Titania and Victorie in union. Angelina rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"Oh, I just can't bare to see you two leaving! What are we going to do without you?" she cried.

"Have a life?" asked George. Angelina hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Titania and Victorie looked at each other and rolled their eyes, though Titania's parents may have seemed at odds with each other, both of the girls knew that they had a stronger relationship than they could shake a stick at. A few minutes passed, then Bill and Fleur showed up with Victorie's trunk, along with the neighbors that lived down the dirt road from them, the Macmillans. Ernie, who was two years younger than Uncle George, was relatively pompous, but he had a good heart from what Victorie could tell. Sometimes they'd have gatherings in the muggle village nearby where Victorie and Titania were forced to hang out with his unbearably snooty daughter Julia, who believed that she was friends with Victorie and Titania. She was not.

Julia strolled up to the two other girls, her scarlet hair framing her face in delicate ringlets. Her pink woolen sweater with a butterfly on it presented proudly over a white blouse. She smiled what one would believe to be sweetly and then blew kisses at the other two, as was her manner. "Hello, ladies." Julia seemed to believe that she was mature. This was also something she was not.

"We're eleven, Macmillan." muttered Victorie. Julia gave a tinkering little laugh and left to go stand with her father. A moment or two later, Bill and Fleur apparated to the portkey and called Titania and Victorie foreword. Bill grabbed it, as did Fleur, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Ernie Macmillan, and Julia. The two other girls looked at each other for a moment and then grabbed the portkey as well. For a moment it seemed as if the eight of them were just standing there looking very silly but then it was as if they were all on a merry-go-round without horses. Then, it was if they were on a merry-go-round without horses that was speeding out of control, then it was as if they were caught in a tornado.

And then, they were somewhere completely different. Platform 9 3/4. Today was the day that Victorie, Titania, and Julia were going to Hogwarts for the very first time.

Shaking her head to get rid of the feeling of dizziness that she was experiencing, Victorie looked around in astonishment. There were tons of people everywhere of all ages, shapes, sizes and colours. Then, she caught sight of the huge scarlet train with purple smoke leaking out of the smoke stack. Victorie felt the urge to rush over and jump on and get to Hogwarts right away. She grinned a grin of raging anticipation, as did Titania and Julia. She was about to run when a strong hand caught her tiny shoulder. Her father grinned down at her.

"Papaaaa...I wanna goooo..." she cried staring at the train as if worried it would up and leave without her. Bill and Fleur chuckled.

"You're not afraid in the slightest? You know you won't see us until Christmas holidays." he pointed out. Victorie shook her head.

"Of course I'm not! And I can still write, can't I?" she replied, desperately staring at the hulking steam engine train.

Titania was another story. Victorie could see her buried so far into a hug from her parents she thought she might never see her again. "I'm scared, mum!" she exclaimed worriedly. She and Uncle George laughed.

Fleur turned her head away from her cousin and looked down at Victorie. "You know if you do not like it, you can always go to Beauxbatons like I did. She is a magnificent school." she said. Victorie nodded.

"Don't fill her head with that nonsense, Fleur. Everyone knows that Beuxbatons is for pansies." Bill joked. Fleur looked mock angry.

"Say zat to my face, you Hogwartian Barbarian!" she raised her voice slightly. When she seemed angry, it was harder for Fleur to control her English. Victorie rolled her eyes and sighed. Her parents both hugged her and kissed her.

"We'll see you at Christmas." said Bill firmly. "You run along now, Titania's waiting for you over by the train, see?"

Victorie grinned. "I love you both!" She dragged her trunk to the train like Titania had and left it like Titania had, for the workers to pick up. Titania giggled.

"I'm so excited." she squealed. Victorie nodded excitedly. Their parade was rained upon, however, when Julia leaned out of the compartment nearest to them.

"Come on, you two, I've got us a compartment right here." Titania and Victorie looked at eachother haplessly. The look on Titania's face said she also wanted to get away from Julia as soon as possible.

"Actually, we were going to explore the train a bit." said Titania shrugging. Julia blinked.

"Oh, all right then, I'll come with you." Julia left the compartment and then walked up to them. The two girls looked like they were about to pull out their hair, but out of politeness, didn't show this to Julia. "Would you mind if we made a quick stop off at the bathroom? I need to freshen up." Excellent. This was a prime opportunity to ditch Julia. Victorie and Titania nodded and the three of them set off to the bathroom, that Julia apparently knew the location of. Within a few minutes of walking past other, older students, some robed, some not, they reached the bathroom. Julia opened the door. "I'll be out in a sec." With the click of the lock, Titania and Victorie knew that they had the opportunity to get away. They turned and started walking away in the other direction.

Within a few seconds, however, they were hit with a "Where're you going?" so they knew they needed to make their escape now if they knew what was good for them. Victorie and Titania knew they had to split up if they wanted to make a clean getaway. Titania continued to head down the hall, hiding behind various students as she went. Victorie, however, hid behind a crowd of second years that shielded her from view and ran into a compartment. After slamming the door shut, Victorie panted heavily and closed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" sneered a voice. Instantly Victorie knew that she'd run into the wrong compartment. She opened her eyes and looked up. Boys, five of them, all of whom were older than her by at least two years. They were already robed, and Victorie's poor little heart only beat faster when she saw what house they were in. They were Slytherins. One of the boys scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious, Flint, you daft prick?" said the boy, who had a cold, domineering presence about him that was only amplified by his shocking height. Though he didn't look older than thirteen, he was easily six feet tall. Victorie would hate to see what he'd look like after puberty. His thick black hair slicked back and pulled into a ponytail. "She's an ickle firstie."

This seemed to liven up the mood considerably. The boys leered at her and grinned evilly. "Ooh. You can see it in her face that she wants to be a Griffindor." said one who was pacing back and forth. Victorie felt like a cornered animal she shook like a leaf. This only made the boys laugh harder.

"Bet she's a mudblood, eh Rookwood?" one boy said to the pony tailed boy.

"No, I think I've seen her before, Nott." said another. "Lives up at Shell Cottage, don't she? A Weasley!"

Most of the boys said "Ohhhh" in union. A big burly boy, who'd been sitting by the window through all of this stepped forward. "You know what we do to people like Weasleys aound here, girlie." It was at that moment that the door flew open and thin, warm hands were put on Victorie's shoulders.

"The same thing you do to Lovegoods who're teaching you in remedial potions?" a faraway, feminine voice asked.

---

Read and Review?


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Okay. I'm officially a dumbass. I guess I should've double-checked the book spelling. xP Thanks so much for the kind reviews. Lovegoods Weasleys in terms of coolness, I believe. **

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

The gang of Slytherins raised their eyebrows at the girl standing behind Victoire as well as the big burly boy who seemed instantly put off bullying the young first year, who was utterly flummoxed at what exactly was going on. The girl behind her seemed satisfied, as she gave Victoire's shoulders a quick squeeze and said: "I thought so." Before Victoire knew it she was being steered out of the room and down the hall towards an open compartment door. She blinked when she entered. Well, this was...different. The room had been charmed so that the normally brown upholstery of the seats was now a brilliant fuchsia and the beige walls were a deep blue. There was also a fair amount of _Quibbler _magazines that were in two separate piles. There was a chuckle behind her, and Victoire suddenly realized that it was very impolite to stand with her back to the person who'd just saved her from an experience that would have been undoubtedly unpleasant. She turned around.

And what a sight she saw. It was a tall, thin girl with a heart saped face and short, black hair cut in what the muggles would call a reverse mullet, only it was slightly lopsided. She had pale blue eyes that seemed a little unfocused, and a dreamy smile that drew up her pale face and made her seem even more...for lack of a better term...crazy. She waved calmly and sat down on one of the seats. She only looked older than Victoire by about a year or so, so that added even more to Victoire's feeling of surprise at how she could have stood up to the large Slytherin.

"Do you like the colour scheme? I was thinking about orange and green but nobody seems to like that."

Victoire blinked and shuffled a little, feeling somewhat awkward in this situation. "Err...it's lovely." she replied. Whoever this girl was, she was definitely not someone that was remotely similar to anyone she'd experienced before. She bit her lip and looked around for a moment.

"You think so? Thank you very much. The train is far too bland for my liking, so I try to brighten it up where I can." she replied, then picked up a _Quibbler _and began to read. "Feel free to sit down." Not knowing what else to do, Victoire obliged. She sat down next to the window and glanced out for a moment before hugging her legs to her chest. This was probably the most awkward experience she'd had in quite some time. For a moment Victoire sat in silence with the girl and just stared at her feet in uncertainty, but eventually she managed to gather up the courage to speak to this mysterious, bizarre figure.

"Umm...I don't mean to be rude...but who exactly are you?" asked Victoire curiously. The girl looked up and smiled a little wider.

"Oh, how silly of me..." she stuck out her pale, bony hand for Victoire to shake, the many oddly ornamented bangles that she wore around her wrist jingling as they hit each other. "I'm Setheno Lovegood, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Victoire raised her eyebrows and grinned. "I'm Victoire Weasley; our families knew each other at school. But I thought that Luna was an only child, are you related to her directly?" she asked inquisitively. Setheno nodded.

"I'm her daughter. My father took my mother's name in marriage. Though I thought getting married at all was a waste of time. They just did it last year." she said in her dreamy faraway voice. "What on earth were you doing picking a fight with third year Slytherins?" Victoire blinked. From where she was standing she'd just done about the farthest thing from picking a fight.

"I wasn't picking a fight. I was dodging a good six hours of unbearable boredom, but ran into the wrong compartment!" Victoire protested, just trying to set the record straight. Setheno's eyes widened so much so that Victoire thought that they might pop out of her head and go flying out the door of the compartment, which was apparently stuck halfway open.

"You met an Eastern Bavarian Stinklenort?" she asked with enthusiasm. That stopped Victoire's mental train in its tracks. Eastern Bavarian Stinklenort? Did she dare ask. Victoire thought it best to just sit there and wait to see it this would be explained. It wasn't. Setheno just sat there with a look of anticipation on her face, unmoving and unblinking. This continued for several minutes until Victoire felt that she couldn't take this anymore and decided to bite the bullet, to use a muggle term.

"Eastern what? I don't understand." replied Victoire haplessly. Setheno seemed spurred on by this lack of knowledge on Victoire's part. She hopped over to the seat next to Victoire and leaned in excitedly.

"You honestly don't know about the dangers of the Eastern Bavarian Stinklenort? They're only sucking the life out of society one person at a time. When you come into contact with an Eastern Bavarian Stinklenort you experience chronic fatigue and an extreme sense of boredom. If you stay near one too long you fall asleep, and maybe eventually die. They feed on human life force. I'm surprised you knew to run away when you didn't recognize what it was. We must inform the train administration." she rambled. Utterly taken aback by all this, Victoire almost didn't stop Setheno when she got up to walk over to the door and tell the people in charge of the train. It took her several seconds to let this all sink in, but thought of the humiliation Setheno might face and immediately stood up to stop her.

"No, there wasn't a stinkle...whatever. I was just running away from somebody I didn't want to hang around with. That's all." she assured Setheno with a sudden desparation. She smiled weakly, wondering what Setheno would think of this. Setheno blinked, merely shrugged and sat back down again across the compartment from Victoire.

"Oh, yes I can see that happening as well. There are far too many boring people in the world, aren't they. The worst kind are the kind that think they're interesting." she said conversationally as she picked up another _Quibbler_. She seemed to be sorting them in piles. Why, Victoire didn't know. She cocked her head to the side inquisitively. She thought this question wasn't out of place, so she dared to ask it.

"Do you believe that you're interesting, Setheno?" she asked curiously. At this, Setheno immediately dropped her _Quibbler_ on her lap. She gave Victoire a look that was partially impressed and partially appraising. A smirk made its way across her lips and she pushed a wayward strand of black hair behind an ear. Setheno leaned forwards once again with the same look on her face.

"That," she stated, her expression unwavering as she looked the first year up and down once more. "is a question asked by someone who is most _definitely _interesting."

And, after that, Setheno and Victoire talked for the duration of the train ride. Victoire had to admit to herself that she was amazed that Setheno had suddenly become so open. The two of them spoke of just about everything under the sun. Hogwarts, The Express, muggles, life in general for one in the wizarding community. Victoire very much liked Setheno, she was so odd, but she thought nothing of it. She envied her strange friend in her confidence, a confidence that she doubted she'd ever be able to experience. They spoke until the lights came on, then got changed into their uniforms. In changing her uniform, Victoire now saw that Setheno was in Hufflepuff and wondered, curiously, what stigma came with being a Hufflepuff? She knew that were she a Ravenclaw, she'd be expected to be brainy. As a Slytherin, she'd be expected to be cruel and ruthless. As a Griffindor, she'd be expected to be a hero. She'd never heard much of the Hufflepuffs.

"What are the Hufflepuffs famous for?" she asked curiously as she saw a dark shape begin to loom in the distance and a feeling of complete exhilaration began to grow inside of her.

"Loyalty, formally. But most of the school just sees my house as one full of wimps and idiots. Not that it matters to me. Hufflepuff is just a name and an area for those of a certain personality type. There's no way that we could ALL fall under such ridiculous stereotypes." she said simply as she began to pack up her copies of _The Quibbler._

Hogwarts was a sight to behold. Victoire could make out very little of it against the evening sky, but she could see its grandeur due to the hundreds of lights from hundreds of windows. It was indeed a sight to behold, unlike anything Victoire had ever seen before. And she would be living there, for seven years. The train came to a halt at the station and the two girls grabbed their things. Victoire looked at Setheno excitedly as they exited the train, seeing the great looming lake that stood before them, and the carriages some distance to the side.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Victoire. She looked to speak to Setheno, but she was gone. She couldn't even see her in the crowd. Immediately, Victoire was gripped with a terrible feeling of uncertainty and panic. Her heart pounded inside of her as scores of students pushed past her, she looked around desperately in the lamplight for somebody she knew. But neither Titania, nor Setheno, nor even Julia were anywhere to be seen. Suddenly, however, Victoire's frantic gaze was obscured by a huge hulking thing that blacked out all the light in front of her. She began to feel tears welling up in her eyes. Where was everyone, where did she have to go. For a moment she considered just following the crowd, but she saw no one of her own particular age group heading in that direction. The huge black object was moving towards her, she felt herself shaking at her very core, the tears beginning to stream through her chestnut brown eyes, a whimper making its way past her lips. Then it seemed to swing a lantern in front of its face, and Victoire wasn't frightened anymore, as she had heard of this particular person many times whenever her uncles and aunts and friends spoke of Hogwarts.

"Well I'll b'darned. Yer little Victoire Weasley, aren't yeh?" asked the half-Giant, Rubeus Hagrid in a raspy, friendly voice. Extremely relieved, Victoire nodded excitedly and wiped the tears out of her face. Hagrid chuckled and guided her down the station. "Goin' the wrong way, aren't yeh? Best be gettin' with the other firs' years. Yer cousin's been worried sick about yeh." Victoire looked up at Hagrid with an experience of total grattitude.

"Thank you so much, Hagrid." Hagrid laughed heartily and brought her over to the boats. She noticed Titania standing near one and waved quickly.

"Think nuthin' of it." Hagrid reply. "Just get in th' boat."

Victoire nodded and then ran towards Titania, getting into the boat with her. Titania's mouth was hanging open. "Where on earth have you been?" she asked in surprise. "I should smack you, you know. Had me up the wall with worry." Victoire smiled apologetically. She then proceeded to tell Titania everything that she had encountered on the train. She recounted her meeting with the Slytherins, being rescued by Setheno, and everything that she'd discussed with Setheno. Titania was surprised, to say the least, and told her about what she'd done on the train with a sense of deflation.

"I punched an idiotic little boy named Bernard Davies in the face, because he remarked on the junk in the trunk. His nose is broken." she said with a weak smile. Victoire began to laugh. Most of the time Titania was gentle as a lamb, but cross her and she'd become as vicious as a wolverine. One time, out of sheer anger she'd sent an entire hedge exploding in flames when she'd first began to develop magical ability. Victoire had been insanely jealous at the time. The only exciting thing that had happened in her discovering her magic was the fact that she'd managed to apparate two feet into the air and then come crashing down, landed on her ankle funny and broke it. Titania shot her a dirty look as they passed over the murky water in their boat. They didn't speak for a while, but of their silence, one of the other girls in the boat decided to take advanage. Victoire felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see a brunette girl with a freckly face eyeing her curiously.

"Yes, what is it?" questioned Victoire. She smiled weakly.

"Did I hear correctly, you're Victoire Weasley?" she asked. The other girl in the boat leaned forward with interest, but said nothing. Victoire nodded with a raised eyebrow. The girl gasped. "Do you...Do you know Harry Potter?" Victoire shook her head. Though she'd heard plenty about him, Victoire had never actually met the Man Who Lived.

"Nope, though my Uncle Ron hangs around sometimes for Christmas." she commented. Both of the other girls looked rather put out by this. "You know, my cousin Titania is a Weasley too." They gave the two of them looks that said 'that's nice.' Nobody spoke for the remainder of the ride to the boat ride, and filed out quietly when they finally stopped at the docking point under the castle. They were met there by a tall, kind looking man, who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was quite good looking, dark hair, dark eyes, a bit of a round face. He was dressed in brown robes that fit his body well. He smiled warmly at the group of first years before him.

"Good evening, students to be. My name is Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster and Herbology Professor." said the man, nodding to all the students. "And welcome to Hogwarts. In a moments time I will escort all of you to the Great Hall, where you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next seven years excluding summer and potentially holidays. There you will be called alphabetically before the other students to sit under the Sorting Hat, which will sort all of you into different houses. For those of you who don't know, the four houses are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each of these houses reaches out to a different strong personality type, and will nurture a different learning style. Despite what you might have heard under the guidance of biased parents, no house is better than another. All are equal and the faculty, myself included, expect you to treat each other as such. This rule includes both negative _and_ positive stereotyping. A Griffindor will not stand up for you in a fight, even if you are the underdog, though they may feel inclined to do so."

The students murmured amongst themselves about this, but when Professor Longbottom raised his hand for silence, they stopped talking. He made a motion beckoning them to follow him, turned and headed away from the docks at a brisk pace. The students followed him through a damp dungeon and then up a flight of stairs, then through a door, which disappeared instantly after the last of them was through. This lead into a bright hall, the walls of which were adorned by numerous pictures, all of which were moving, and at the end of which a large staircase could be seen, leading to a few others on a higher level. On the other side of the hall there were two sets of doors, one set at the very end, the other on the wall adjacent to it. This set of doors was open, and a warm light was coming out of it, as well as the rumble of a thousand speaking voices. Victoire felt her chest begin to tighten with anticipation as she moved closer and closer to that set of doors with the other students behind Professor Longbottom. When they found these doors, Victoire's eyes fell on a sight that knocked the wind out of her with its grandeur alone. Hundreds upon hundreds of students, all sitting at four huge tables, all manor of plates, though empty, sitting upon them. Victoire knew that Hogwarts was huge, but she had never imagined just how many students the castle could accommodate.

Professor Longbottom lead all of the first years forwards in a line, down the middle of the four tables, towards the large staff table at the front. Victoire didn't like being paraded forwards like this. All the eyes on her peers and herself were immeasurably violating to experience. Finally, the first years stopped before what appeared to be nothing but a tattered old hat on a stool. Several of the muggle born children remarked at this quietly. Victoire knew better however, and merely smirked while the hat sprang to life and opened it's stitch-mouth to sing.

_"Back in ancient times wizards couldn't learn  
And four of them so deeeeeply yearned  
To educate youthful minds  
And still keep muggles carefully blind  
One with courage burning bright  
One so loyal in fight  
One with such vaulting ambition  
One who dispelled fact from fiction  
And they each named houses.  
You may be in Griffindor  
Maybe in Hufflepuff  
That's what this hat is for...  
Perhaps a Slytherin  
Many Ravenclaw, there have been  
We learn the magic arts  
Because of these old farts  
Don't blame me for being offensive, I'm a hat  
Hogwarts, they did create  
For uuuuusssss!  
We learn the magic arts!  
Because of these old farts!  
Let's have the sorting start!  
Right now!"_

Professor Longbottom pulled a large scroll of parchment out of his pocket and pulled it open. "When I call your name you will come forwards, sit on the stool and wear the hat. The hat will then say what house you're most suited for. After this, you will go to said table where your housemates will make room for you. Do we have an understanding? Good. Applegate, Alexander..."

Victoire fidgeted nervously as she awaited her sorting. It seemed to be taking the hat forever to pick the houses of various students. What if it didn't get her house right? Every Weasley who'd ever been to Hogwarts had been in Griffindor! What if she was in Ravenclaw, or worse, Slytherin! That would be absolutely terrible. Hufflepuff wouldn't be an entirely bad option, she spotted Setheno at the table giving her a wave with that same dreamy expression of hers. She seemed to fall into a daze after that, staring at something that nobody else could see. Victoire decided not to wave back after a while.

"Weasley, Titania!" called Professor Longbottom. Titania jumped a little and walked over to the hat nervously. Professor Longbottom lifted up the hat and was about to drop it on her head when the hat shouted.

"GRIFFINDOR!" it cried. Cheers from the Griffindor table erupted, just as they had for every other student sorted into that house. Professor Longbottom looked directly at Victoire and grinned. Victoire smiled shyly and fidgeted with her hands a little.

"Weasley, Victoire!" he called. This was the moment of truth. Victoire stepped forwards, all eyes most uncomfortably on her. She looked around a little as she walked. At the table on the far end she noticed the long haired Slytherin boy. His face was blank, thankfully, and not contorted in that fearsome sneer that she'd seen earlier. He was gazing out the window, not really caring for the conversation his comrades were having, apparently. She decided to pay him no mind and sat down on the stool. Professor Longbottom dropped the hat on her head and instantly she heard a voice.

"Ah, another daughter of the Weasley clan. You're like your cousin, yes, in many ways." said the hat in her mind. "But you're filled with such curiosity, and such doubt as well. You want to see things, you want to learn. Slytherin would be a very good house for you." Victoire's eyes widened instantly in fear. "Oh, yes of course, you're a Weasley so you wouldn't like that very much now would you? Alright then, better make it..."

"GRIFFINDOR!" The table cheered again and Victoire rushed over. She sat down next to Titania and several kids shook her hand and gave her congratulations on her house. The sorting ended with 'Zelerot, Eric' and then a tall thin woman stood up at the center of the teacher's table. She smiled a little at that the students as she looked over them all. Victoire knew who this was, of course. Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As most of you know, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of this school. To all new students, welcome to Hogwarts, you will spend seven years of your lives learning to practice magic here, and as one would hope, these will all be some of the best years of your lives. Hogwarts has produced students that have gone on to lead very prosperous, influential lives, and I'm sure those from your generation will as well. Just a few ground rules, there is a reason the Forbidden Forest is has its name. Students are not permitted without a teacher to guide them. Magic is not to be used as a weapon; therefore dueling is not permitted, especially between classes. Please do not take to wandering the corridors at night. Some of the secrets of Hogwarts are far less forgiving than others. And, on that note, do tuck in." Victoire was rather surprised by her speech. The way her uncles went on about Hogwarts, she'd thought that the rules wouldn't be quite so strict. But then again, rules came and went with time, didn't they?

"So," began an older girl, sitting across from her named Olivia Wood. "Heard off of Scatterbrained Setty that you almost got roughed up by a couple Slytherin louts on the train, Weasley. Darcy Rookwood and his buddies. Right nasty buggers, they are."

Victoire nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure glad I didn't end up in their house. They probably would've killed me." she said shuddering.

"Your parents would've too." laughed Titania, a few other kids laughed.

"You're George Weasley's son, aren't you, Titania? My dad said he was a right good Beater when he was on the Griffindor Quidditch Team. Ever thought about seeing if you inherited his talents?" Wood continued. Victoire couldn't remember if her father had ever been into Quidditch, but he'd been Head Boy.

"I do have his talents, he's been training me ever since I was a little girl." said Titania grinning. Wood grinned too.

"Brilliant! Our old Quidditch capitan graduated last year, I'll ask the new one when tryouts are when I see him. His name's Mikey Finnigan, his little brother's in your year, I believe." she said nodding.

"Thanks a lot!" said Titania, grinning. Victoire wondered if she had any talent on the Quidditch pitch. It was woth checking out, she supposed. Who knew? Maybe she and Titania could go into it together.

After dinner came dessert, and after dessert McGonagall stood up again. "Now that lunch has come and passed, you'll be heading up to your common rooms again. The prefects have been given the passwords on the train, so make sure you all hear them from them. There will be no writing down of passwords, following an event some years ago which ended rather unfortunately." Professor Longbottom seemed to look away at this time. "You will find your timetables on your beds, along with your trunks to be dealt with as you see fit. Good night."


	3. Teddy Lupin

Chapter 3

Teddy Lupin

Days, weeks, months passed. So much so that once again it was summer. Victoire Weasley's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been a success. Her second as well, and her third and fourth. Now, in September of 2014 she was entering her fifth year at the fabled wizarding school. She and Titania wandered down the train to what they had marked as their usual compartment, apparently Setheno was saving it for them, which was good, considering that it was usually quite hard to get a compartment all to themselves. But then again, Setheno had a bit of repelling presence to those who weren't entirely open to experiencing the quirks and oddities. The two teenage girls wandered down the hall to the train towards their destination. They were, however, interrupted as they reached the general area of their compartment.

"Ow." cried Victoire rubbing her leg and sitting up. She'd tripped over somebody's foot as they were coming out of their own compartment. There were quiet snickers and a bemused scoff. Victoire noticed Titania's face darken and her fists clench.

"Lose your footing there, Weasley?" taunted one of the voices that Victoire loathed the most. Darcy Rookwood. She looked up at him and scowled. He'd grown just as she had, and seeing as he was entering his seventh year, Victoire could hardly wait for the two years without him that she would experience towards the end of her career at school. One of the only things she hated more than Rookwood, was the throng of giggling bimbos that hung around him all the time with superior looks on their flawless thin faces. Women liked Rookwood, for reasons that Victoire could hardly fathom.

Victoire immediately got up and sneered at the older boy. "No, actually. But my ankle did get caught on something pretty disgusting." Titantia chukled. Victoire cast her a grin. Rookwood rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his slicked back shoulder length black hair.

"S'pose you thought that what you said was funny." he said drolly, looking at her his face drawn up in a smirk. "Merlin, Weasley, you are as dumb as you look."

And with that, the Slytherin and his posse were gone, leaving Victoire staring angrily at where they'd been. "Arrogant berk." Muttered Titania. "But you learned a long time ago not to let yourself get all hung up over it."

Victoire sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but sometimes I wish that I could just...ugh...I don't know, discard magic and just throttle that prick into oblivion." she muttered as they walked. They reached their compartment and entered.

This year, Setheno, the sixteen year old Hufflepuff Lovegood, had decided to decorate the compartment with plaid. Everywhere. The walls, the curtains the seats the floor. Victoire raised her eyebrows as she sat down with her things. Titania, however, was less subtle.

"Enough plaid, Lovegood?" she asked looking around, visibly repulsed. Titania hated plaid. She had once told Victoire that it made her eyes cry invisible tears just to look at it. Victoire thought she was over reacting, though she distinctly recalled a very bad childhood experience that Titania had had with plaid.

When the two of them were seven, their parents had taken them up for a vacation in Scotland where their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were living at the time. Aunt Hermione had suggested that they go to the Gladsgow Highland Games for fun during their visit to really get a chance to learn about the culture. Uncle Ron, Victoire rememberd, had given Aunt Hermione a hard time for trying to make the kids learn when they weren't even at school. This hadn't stopped Aunt Hermione, and she'd taken them anyways. It had been fun until Titania had wandered off and gotten in the way of some highland dancers whom she'd walked into a crowd of, she'd been hit by a kilt square in the face and then had managed to get lost for hours. And thusly, Titania now attatched plaid to that traumatic event.

She sat down across from Victoire, looking around rather warily, twirling one of her dredlocks on her finger absentmindedly.

"You can never have enough plaid, Titania." Setheno replied behind her copy of the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. _"It would disrupt the natural balance of the psuedosphere." Obscure references to things that Victoire had never heard of seemed to be Setheno's specialty. She spent a fair amount of time locked away with her strange books by strange authors, some, Victoire suspected, from the restricted section of the school. The thing about Setheno was, however, she didn't learn about these obscure magics to strengthen and refine her ability. It was all merely out of curiosity. Victoire had a feeling that Setheno could be a complete and utter Squib and she still wouldn't have a problem coming to Hogwarts so she could learn about all sorts of things that _could _happen, without her trying them herself. Victoire wasn't entirely sure if it was interesting or depressing. Perhaps a little of both.

"Psuedo-whatsit aside, Setheno, the next time you make a huge plaid 'Go Huffluepuff' Banner and hang it in the middle of a Griffindor versus Ravenclaw game, I'm going after your head." she said firmly. Titania was more than a little sore about this, as it had happened during the final game of the season and had cost Griffindor the match. Titania was opting to be captain of the team by the next year, and she clearly did not want Setheno to have any part in it.

Setheno merely giggled behind her book and kept reading. Victoire shook her head and stared out the window. This continued for several minutes as she felt the wind blast through the open part of the window and send her hair flying everywhere. She grinned happily and stuck her face into it. Suddenly, something came to mind as she was snapped back to reality. "Oh, Setheno. You'll never guess what happened over the summer."

"You met your Uncle Harry over the summer?" she asked, flipping through the papers. Victoire sighed.

"Okay, so I guess it's not all that off the radar." Victoire admitted shrugging. "But anyways, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are really really cool, they stopped by for a big family reunion that happened this summer. And they told me that they're moving into the same neighbourhood as Shell Cottage. And they're bringing Teddy Lupin with them. He's been living with his grandmother for the longest time, and they decided that he should have some real fun in his last year of school."

Everybody at Hogwarts knew who Teddy Lupin was. He was almost as famous as his father figure had been, due to the fact that he was connected to Harry and had been seen with him and his wife for most of his childhood. People seemed to think that he was almost as interesting as Harry because of the fact that he was both a metamorphmagus and a werewolf at the same time due to his parents. Many of the girls at Hogwarts were sorely disappointed that he'd never shown up. Victoire had heard that he was homeschooled and had chosen not to ask Harry or Ginny because she thought it seemed a little odd. Setheno blinked.

"Interesting. I shall have to ask him if he remembers his original appearance should I ever meet him while at your house." she stated. That was a good question. Did metamorphmagi remember their original appearances, considering they could change anything they wanted into anything they wanted. Victoire decided not to let it bother her as the trolley lady showed up at the door. Victoire walked up and ordered a couple chocolate frogs, a few licorice wands, and some pumpkin pasties.

"Whatever the case, they say they're moving in around the Christmas Holidays, so we should see them then." said Titania, grabbing Quidditch through the ages and stealing one of Victoire's pumpkin pasties.


End file.
